Milosz
Milosz (Czech: Miloš) is an orphan boy living in the Czech orphanage after the death of their former care taker Mikhail Petrov. Biography Milosz was one of the children who used to live with Mr. Mikhail Petrov. Petrov, through them, continued his experiments on children as was done Kinderheim 511, with one very big difference: instead of the children being raised in an atmosphere of cruelty and violence, they were being ''loved ''and taken care of. After the murder of Mr. Petrov and the old lady who helped him take care of the children, Wolfgang Grimmer was suspected by the police to have been the assailant. Milosz and other kids swore that Grimmer was with them the whole time the supposed murder happened, and that a 'beautiful blonde lady' was the one who committed the act. Encounter with the "Blonde Lady" One time he went out of the orphanage to play, and accidentally saw the Blonde Lady (Johan cross-dressing) again. Milosz followed her until his stomach grew hungry, and then he returned home. When he arrived, Milosz readily told the other boys what he saw and they immediately came up with a plan to catch the Blonde Lady so they could prove Grimmer's innocence to the police. However, the Blonde Lady saw Milosh alone, and she was able to persuade him to go with her. By this time, the Ceske kids reported to Grimmer and Tenma that Milosz was missing, saying he was abducted by the Blonde Lady. She took him to her apartment room at the topmost floor of a building nearby. Milosz was then asked by her what was he looking for when she saw him. He said he was searching for his mom, and that no one in the orphanage believed him when he said he really knew how his mother looked. The Blonde Lady asked him to sit down, and after he took his seat, Milosz asked, out of observation, "Are you about to move out?" She asked him why he came to that conclusion, and he answered that the room was empty and the lady had a big bag with her, which is why he thought she was moving out. Then the Blonde Lady talked to Milosz about his mother and how insignificant he was in the world. She told him that he might not be wanted by anybody. Next, we see them on a road, with the Blonde Lady instructing him to go down it because it supposedly leads to the German border where he might find his mother. What Milosz did not know, was that the road also leads to a red light district. The blonde lady reminded him that if ever no one recognized him there, he should do what he must do. He enthusiastically hit the road, starting his quest to find his mother. By this time, Tenma and Grimmer had already located where the blonde woman was staying, but it was too late; she and Milosz were already gone. At the Red Light District When Milosz finally reached the red light district, he started asking people where his mother might be. A man said he could be 'any one of those 50 women,' as an attempt to make a joke regarding his sexual affairs. This made Milosz quite confused and he continued walking around in high hopes to see his mother. One prostitute mistook him for her son and hugged him, but later she said Milosz could not be her son because she would not commit such acts of stupidity. After he was shoved away by the prostitute, he continued his search, until he arrived at a dark alley where another prostitute and her customer were conducting business. The prostitute was requesting that her customer take her somewhere private, to a motel perhaps, but he insisted that they do it right there. The man saw Milosz and asked him to stay so he could watch the show. Then, he revealed that he was a teacher, and a respectable one at that. Milosz witnessed the man having sex with the prostitute sadistically, which caused the poor boy to become quite terror-stricken. After the customer was done showing him their performance, he gave Milosz 500 deutsch mark banknote. Having no idea what to do with it, Milosz continued walking around and found another prostitute who was dying and begging for some money from passers-by. Milosz, remembering he was given a 500 banknote earlier, gave his money, which was snatched by the woman who suddenly ran away without even thanking him for his kindness. This made him realise what the Blonde Lady was trying to say about his "worthless existence." With that, he headed towards the bridge by the end of the red light district. "I Wanted You Here" Tenma and Grimmer wasted no time finding Milosz. Their efforts directed them to the red light district, but they did not find him easily. When they have reached the end of it, their hope of finding Milosz had quite diminished, until Grimmer spotted him by the edge of the bridge, looking over the rushing current of the river (because it was raining), about to jump over. Grimmer then convinced Milosz not to continue his plan of committing suicide. Milosz did not seem to hear Grimmer's pleas, and so Grimmer decided to carry Milosz off the edge of the bridge and bring him back to safety. He then tried to communicate with him, but Milosz does not seem eager to answer. When the boy saw a fly with broken wings, he crushed it with his feet and it made Grimmer quickly concerned. By this, Grimmer understood Milosz had been through a rough experience and was told that he was not wanted by anyone. Grimmer then hugged him and made him feel he was loved, and that he wanted Milosz there; that is why he is alive. After the incident A few days after his suicide attempt, Milosz was seen to have gotten over the Blonde Lady's lecture about death. He went back to being a cheerful child once more. In a football game with his friends, he was appointed as goal keeper, but during the game he spaced out. The ball came in, and he unintentionally saved it, because it went directly in his face. His teammates were very proud of him since they won the game as a result of this. Personality Relationships Other Quotes Trivia Miloš is a Slavic given name recorded from the early Middle Ages among the Bulgarians, Czechs, Poles and Serbs. It is derived from the Slavic root ''mil-'', "merciful" or "dear", which is found in a great number of Slavic given names. The name meaning quite indicates Milosz's personality and appearance. Pictures Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters